Distress from the Dungeons
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: Entry for the Castle Halloween Bash 2016. This story takes place in the Castle future seven years hence, in the same universe as Life Goes On, but you don't have to have read that saga to understand what's going on. Kate and Rick go to the UK to pick up his Warwick literary prize and take some much coveted time together. There is an old castle... Of course I own nothing Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 1

A/N This story follows from Life Goes on and takes place in the same future history universe, but you shouldn't have to read about those seven years to understand this tale. Kate and Rick are the parents of Lily, Jake, and Reese, as in the closing coda of season eight. The twins have allergy problems. Alexis is married to Sergei Kasparov, a forensic scientist for CSU. They have a baby son, Bernard. Sergei has two sisters Svetlana and Tatiana, and three brothers, Bob, George, and Tom, as well very capable parents, Sarah and Timothy. Martha is married to Jim Beckett. The Castles now live in a castle-like house in Fieldston Riverdale, part of the Bronx. I'll give you more notes if they are needed.

Kate gazed around nervously, haunted by the fear that something had been forgotten. Tatiana laid a calming hand on her arm. "Everything is going to be just fine. The twins are napping peacefully. Svetlana and I will take good care of them and Lily while you're gone, and my mother will be checking in with us. I believe Martha and your dad will be visiting with the kids as well."

Castle returned from the limo waiting outside. "The luggage is all stowed. Maybe we should ask the driver to swing by Lily's school on the way to the airport so we can say goodbye again. I mean, we did it pretty fast before she got on the van to go to school this morning."

"Castle, we've been telling her everything about this trip for weeks," Kate reminded him. "You've shown her video of every place we're going to be. She was okay when we said goodbye this morning, more than you were. If you make a big deal at her school, you'll only make her nervous. Besides, we may not have time, if we're going to make it through security for our flight."

"Alright," Castle agreed reluctantly.

Kate linked her fingers with his for the short walk to the waiting car. The driver ushered them into the plush leather interior. Kate was glad they hadn't delayed. The traffic through the tunnel on the way to the airport was bumper to bumper. Between checking their luggage and providing the required documentation for an international flight, even with the accelerated passage through the TSA lines they'd purchased, they arrived at their gate only a few moments before first class boarding. Experienced flier Castle had brought a bag with noise canceling headphones and neck pillows for both of them, but until all the passengers were settled in their seats, he occupied himself with people watching. The flight to Heathrow Airport was full, and he noted an endless stream of characters to whom some of which, he attached his own names. He silently dubbed a man with a fussily curled mustache, Hercule Poirot, and a white haired woman with brilliant blue eyes, Jane Marple. Then there was the man trying to look unobtrusive, but whose eyes took in every detail. Castle pegged him as the air marshal, especially when he took the aisle seat in the last row of first class. He seemed incongruous in the company of people reminiscent of detectives of an earlier era.

Kate pulled out her phone while the plane remained at the gate. "You're calling Tatiana, aren't you?" Castle asked. "Remind her that Lily still likes to have her purple elephant when she's feeling insecure. We'll still be in the air when she goes to bed, and she might need it."

"Castle, you reminded Tatiana twice before we left," Kate pointed out, "but I'll mention it again if it makes you feel better. I just want to make sure she knows where to find the updates to the twins' diet." She smiled sheepishly. "We are a pair, aren't we?"

"There is nothing wrong with being conscientious parents," Castle insisted. "You should have seen me when Alexis was little. For the first ten years of her life I refused to do book signings anywhere I couldn't take her with me. I think she saw the children's corner of bookstores in almost every major city in the country, and a few in Canada and overseas too. She did have an adorable passport photo."

"I'm sure she did, Castle. But if we don't find a way to relax on this trip, there's no point in going. You could have sent a video accepting your Warwick prize in absentia and they could have mailed your prize. But it's too late to change our minds now. If we try to get off a plane where we've checked luggage, they'll have to go with the protocol for potential terrorists and we'll leave all these people sitting on the ground while they search for our bags."

"You're right," Castle agreed, but signaled the flight attendant to request a scotch and accepted a couple of pieces of too warm sushi to go with it.

* * *

The flight was smooth but long, and by the time Kate and Rick made it through customs, they wanted nothing more than to than to check into their hotel. Adding to that, the change in time zone was disorienting, especially in the fog and darkness outside. London traffic was no more obliging than the traffic in New York had been, and the short distance from the airport still stretched into another hour.

Castle wearily regarded their suite. It had an air of age not usually felt in U.S. hotels. The wood of the furniture had a deep patina and a faint scent of lemon oil. The quilt that served as a bedspread on the substantial king sized bed, appeared to be handmade. While the room boasted wi fi, the desk that would hold a computer was clearly designed for writing with a pen and paper. The fixtures in the bathroom were modern and looked almost brand new. Like the marshal and passengers on the plane, they created a tension between the old and the new. Checking the drawer in the desk, he found a directory of tourist destinations, including some that promised the atmosphere of more ancient times. He gazed appreciatively at the images of castles.

Kate cleared the decorative cushions from the bed. "Babe, you really should get some rest. We both should. What will be a luncheon presentation for the locals tomorrow, will still seem like early morning to us."

"That's true," Castle agreed. "It would probably be better if neither one of us falls asleep during my acceptance speech." He grabbed one last longing look at the photos of the mysterious keeps, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Local morning came too soon. To make it worse, the fog had remained, giving Castle no sun to help reset his internal clock. He was glad he had a hired car instead of having to navigate on his own, especially driving on the wrong side of the road. Despite the lack of dinner the night before, he and Kate had just had coffee and scones in their room before leaving for the awards ceremony. Still, the plate sized roast beef filled Yorkshire puddings that were served, complete with large helpings of thick cut potatoes, and peas cooked to pale colored softness, were discomfiting. He did his best to nibble at his meal while engaging in discussion with previous the Warwick prize winners who shared his table. When the time arrived to accept his prize and make his speech, the thousand watt Castle smile was present, if a little forced.

When the festivities concluded, Kate expected Castle would want to check out some of the sights they'd planned on visiting London. She was surprised when he demurred, preferring to return to the hotel. "What's the matter, Babe? You hardly ate anything at lunch, not even the roast beef, and you usually love it. Now you're turning down a potential adventure. Are you feeling okay?"

Castle nodded a head that suddenly seemed too heavy for his neck. "I'm all right. I think I'm just jet lagged. I can catch a nap and we can go out tonight. I'll bet someone at the hotel knows how to snag tickets for what is supposed to be sold out in the West End.

"Fine," Kate agreed. "Naps are good."

A/N The Warwick Prize is real, but I've completely made up the details.


	2. Chapter 2

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 2

Castle shivered when he and Kate returned the hotel room. "You would think with the premium we're paying for this place they could keep it at a decent temperature."

Puzzled, Kate checked the thermostat. "Castle, this says, twenty-two point two. That's the low seventies in Fahrenheit, isn't it? You shouldn't be cold. I'm not and usually you're warmer than I am." She felt his forehead. "This is not jet lag. You have a fever, and it feels like a pretty high one. You should get into bed. I'm going call the front desk and see if the hotel can get a doctor up here."

"You never do stop trying to get me to bed," Castle joked wryly. "But okay."

Dr. Marini frowned at the readout from her thermometer. "Thirty-nine point four. That's pretty serious for an adult, Mr. Castle. The way you've said it spiked, I'd suspect a bacterial infection of some sort, perhaps food borne. Since your wife isn't ill, did you eat anything she didn't?"

Castle struggled to think." No - um yes. There was some sushi on the plane out. Kate didn't have any."

"That could be it," Marini considered. "In any event, I'm going to prescribe a wide spectrum antibiotic. The hotel can send to the chemist for it. If your symptoms don't start clearing up tomorrow, have the hotel call me again."

Castle shivered as another chill hit, and Kate pulled the quilt up around him. "Thank you doctor," she said, "we will."

"Sorry Kate," Castle apologized after Marini left. "This doesn't do much for our theater plans."

"Screw the theater, Castle, we see more than enough on Broadway. Just get better. There's an extra blanket in the top of the closet. I'll get it for you. Try and sleep. I'll let you know when your pills get here."

* * *

Sun was peeking around the drapes in the hotel room when Castle woke up, with Kate beside him. Feeling energized, he kissed her awake. As her lashes lifted, she reached up to touch his face. "Babe, I think your fever's down. You're looking a lot better, definitely roguishly handsome with that stubble."

"I feel fine," Castle declared. "maybe it was the doctor's magic pills or maybe whatever I had was just a twenty-four hour thing, but I'm ready for our trip to Edinburgh. It's been a lot of years since I was at the con there and I want to see the castle too. I didn't get to do that the last time I was here."

"You're sure you're up to it?"

"Absolutely," Castle assured her.

* * *

Other than spending an hour as part of a panel of writers whose works had been turned into graphic novels, Castle had no duties at the Edinburgh Comic Con. He had brought an outfit far more portable than his favorite Darth Vader costume, that of Vigilante. With his face covered by a bandanna, he was able to wander the hall freely, unrecognized even by fans who had been at his panel. Kate wore the leather catsuit of Elektra, garnering appraising glances to which Castle returned stony stares. They traversed the booths, with Castle admiring the latest in light sabers and gaming technology and Kate picking up a costume for Lily of a new children's heroine Cerridwen, a goddess who overcomes evil by the power of magical music. Arms full of merchandise and stomach full of fanciful snacks, Castle regretfully departed when the con closed for the night.

Unavailable to the general public, Castle had been able to use the perks of his premium credit card to wangle a room at Edinburgh Castle. It was well into the night when he and Kate arrived. With the tours long over, the couple just settled into their room, enjoying the romantic retreat that pulling the heavy curtains around the replica of a huge royal bed created.

Castle awoke to moans at three A.M.. At first he wondered if Kate had acquired the malady that had struck him in London, but she was sleeping peacefully. Pulling on his newly purchased Booster Gold robe, he decided to investigate. Stone stairs led downward, passing the level of the Royal Hall, into the dankness of the tunnels leading to the dungeons. He pulled a torch from the wall, lighting it with the steel and flint that were next to it. He could hear the rattles of chains and the cries of prisoners, but the cells he found were empty. He continued to search, following the sounds. His path descended deeper and deeper underground, but he saw no one. Finally he came upon a cell that appeared to have been chiseled straight from the native rock. His torch didn't cast enough light to see clearly inside, but he thought he could make out a figure huddled on straw in a back corner. The moans had become soft cries. "Who are you?" he asked.

She cringed, throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Don't be afraid," Castle soothed, "I won't hurt you. Are you one of the actors playing a character here? Did you get trapped in a cell by accident?"

Her hands lowered slowly. "Actor! No decent person is an actor, and certainly not a maiden. Even the lowliest serving boy has more stature than that. I am Morag, the daughter of the Thane of Cawdor. My father's title was wrested from him and I was left to languish here. Other than the guard who brings my food and my pot, I have seen no soul until your appearance at this moment. Who are you?"

Castle smiled. "Oh you are good! Completely immersed in the role. Alright, I'll play, though I'm not dressed for it. Maybe I can purchase something more suitable at the gift shop tomorrow. I am Richard Castle, Thane of Fieldston. I am visiting this keep with my wife, the Lady Katherine, who lies yet abed. If you desire rescue, I will seek out your jailer and endeavor to secure it."

"Thane Richard, I doubt that such a quest would succeed, but you are noble to enter into it," Morag replied.

"It would be a boon to me as well," Castle assured her. "It has been many months since my last quest and I grow restless with ennui."

"And your Lady Katherine, would she hold no objection?" Morag inquired.

"My lady enjoys quests and has pursued many of her own," Castle answered. "She has gladly aided unjustly imprisoned captives, and would no doubt find pleasure in doing it once more. Fear not, when I return, all will be well."

"Then may Lugh be with you," Thane Richard. "I await your return."

A mist, barely penetrated by Castle's torch, seemed to emanate from the stone walls. Slowly he found his way back through the tunnels and up the steps to the chamber he shared with Kate. As he parted the curtains around their wooden bower, Kate stirred restlessly and opened her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"I was following the sounds of some of the special effects they've installed in the castle. Quite impressive, as is this place. I found the dungeons, Kate. They're amazing. There was even a cosplayer down there. She was terrific, never broke character for a second."

Kate yawned. "And of course you played along."

"How could I not? She put on quite a show. Next time you'll have to go with me."

"Fine, Babe, now get your butt back into bed."

Castle grinned. "Ah, my lady desires to avail herself of my manly attributes."

"If by attributes, you mean your warm body, I do. No matter how well restored, this castle is drafty."

"Well this Castle is getting hotter by the minute." Castle climbed back into bed and drew Kate into his arms.

A/N There is an Edinbugh Comic Con and an Edinburgh Castle, but my details are completely made up. Since this story takes place in 2023, who could dispute me?


	3. Chapter 3

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 3

Castle woke up starving. He poked his way through the curtains to find his watch on a nearby table. It was seven A.M. The castle wasn't open to visitors until nine-thirty and the cafe wasn't set up for breakfast. He had noticed a gothic style inn when he and Kate had made their way to the castle the night before. He imagined it might be an interesting place to try, assuming Kate wanted to get up anytime soon. Despite the growling of his insides, he decided to let her sleep.

The attached bathroom was fashioned to look primitive. The vanity was fronted in rough wood and the commode designed to look like something from a privy. There was an old fashioned tub, again surrounded by rough wood, with the a semblance of a shower attached. The towels were course woven and nubby, but absorbent. Kate came in while he was drying off. He shaved, using the slightly cloudy mirror, while she took a shower of her own.

Kate's rumbling stomach was more than happy to go with Castle's plan of seeking out breakfast. Castle drove their rental car the short distance to the Witch's Refuge. The dining room dripped with atmosphere, from the fire in the grate to the candles in sconces on the wall. The Scottish full breakfast promised by the menu was no exaggeration. The porridge was smooth and delicious, especially with a generous pat of butter. The plate served afterward featured a cheese topped half tomato, what was called a rasher of bacon but looked more like a thin slice of American ham, a sausage, an egg, a scone, sauteed mushrooms, baked beans, and a black pudding. More than fortified, Kate and Rick returned to the castle to begin a tour.

The Great Hall was impressive. Castle was especially taken with the suits of armor flanking the huge stone fireplace. In the luxurious palace, he could picture events of the royal court and the intrigues that took place among the courtiers. The Destiny Stone seemed something out of a post credits teaser from a Marvel movie. He imagined it imbued with alien powers to be exploited by some enemy of SHIELD. The crown jewels seemed a perfect jumping off point for a fairy tale of ancient kings and queens.

After a visit to St. Margaret's Chapel, the Castle's were ready for a break, but Rick sought out a guide first. Mary MacDougal was happy to respond to his question. "I was wondering about the sound effects, like I heard last night. I didn't hear any this morning. Are they just to provide a spooky atmosphere for special guests?"

Mary gazed at him in confusion. "Sound effects? We don't use any sound effects, for special guests or anyone else. Everything here is quite authentic."

"But I heard them," Castle protested. "They led me to the dungeons and the young woman expertly playing a role in a cell there."

"We have no one playing roles in the dungeons, Mr. Castle. And there is never any role playing in the middle of the night. That is reserved strictly for special events like The Two Queens, during the daytime hours. The castle has been known to stimulate the imagination. Perhaps you were dreaming," MacDougal suggested.

"I suppose that's possible," Castle allowed, "but it was one vivid dream. And I was out of bed." He turned to Kate. "Remember? I woke you and..."

Kate flushed. "I remember Babe. But you have been known to walk in your sleep. Martha told me you even raided the refrigerator that way."

"A canard! That was just her excuse for dropping the eggs," Castle argued. "But I suppose I could have taken a somnambulant stroll. Perhaps it was a side effect of the fever I had in London. You'll just have to hold on to me tonight."

"I can do that," Kate smiled.

After a hearty soup lunch, Rick and Kate continued their tour by visiting the military aspects of the castle. Rick admired Mons Meg, one of the greatest guns in medieval Europe. From there they continued to the One O'clock Gun, and the Half Moon Battery. They moved on to spend a couple of hours in the National War Museum before finally visiting the Prisons of War, cavernous stone vaults lying beneath the great hall. Castle looked around at the recreations of the way the prisoners had been kept. "Where I saw the woman was beneath the Great Hall too, but much deeper. Still some of this is a lot like what I saw in my dream," Castle remarked. "but I'd never seen it before last night. How could I have known?"

"Maybe you saw pictures on the website or a tourist guide," Kate offered, "and your mind just incorporated them into your dream."

"I saw a few pictures when I planned our trip," Castle admitted, "but not enough to fill out my dream."

"Well then it must have been that spectacular Castle imagination," Kate decided. "It just filled in the blanks. There's no deep mystery here, Babe. You've had tons of vivid dreams. You've even pulled some great stories from them. Your mind just wrote you another one last night."

Castle didn't feel convinced, but he had no better explanation, at least not one that Kate would accept.

* * *

After dinner they returned to the con for a charity screening of a movie featuring Castle's favorite space cowboy. Losing himself in it, he was able to put aside the puzzle of the woman in the stone cell. Awash in the victorious glow of a band of rebel misfits defeating the forces of The Alliance, Rick finally settled in back in bed in the castle, with Kate comfortingly spooned into the curve of his body.

The moans began again in the early hours of the next morning. This time Rick woke Kate. "Do you hear that? It's not my imagination and I'm not dreaming."

"Well if it is a dream, we're both having it," Kate conceded. "Can you show me where that cell was?"

"This time I am going to dress for it," Castle insisted, pulling on a tunic he'd purchased earlier. He handed her a replica of a period dress he'd bought as well."

"Castle, are you serious?"

"Totally," he assured her.

Kate shrugged and put on the garment. Castle led the way down the steps he recalled using the previous night. The tunnels were there, as was the torch. Morag was in her cell. "Thane Richard, and is this Lady Katherine? I had not expected your return. Have you tidings of my release?"

"I have yet to discover the proper authority," Castle apologized. "But my quest continues. And with Lady Katherine now beholding you as well, there is a much clearer path to your succor."

"Lady Katherine, do you accompany Thane Richard on his quests?" Morag questioned.

"I do," Kate confirmed, "I am at his side, always. Your presence is as yet unacknowledged by the managers of this keep, but we will force it to their notice. Of that you can have surety."

"If that be true, you shall have my never-ending gratitude," Morag pledged. "But they will act only as their Thane commands. You must seek out the one now claiming the lands of Cawdor."

"Then we shall," Castle promised.

As Kate and Rick returned to the stairs that would return them to their room, The mists flowing from the walls, again obscured the tunnels behind them.

A/N The attractions described for Edinburgh Castle are real, except of course for the lady in the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 4

"Castle, Mary MacDougal clearly gave us false information." Kate insisted as they returned to their room. "There are sound effects and there is definitely cosplay in the dungeons."

"But Kate," Castle argued, "When we looked at the Prisons of War this afternoon, there was no way down to those tunnels and there were no cells carved into the stone. The Prisons of War are the only dungeons that exist in this castle now. What we just saw will be gone when we wake up in the morning."

"Castle is this one of your psychic link things? We've shared a lot, but never a dream, at least not a sleeping one."

"What I'm saying," Castle explained, "is that we are wide awake and sharing a paranormal experience. Sometime, somewhere, there was a Morag imprisoned in a dungeon. Her soul is seeking release and for some reason it called out to me for help. Now she's counting on both of us."

Kate rubbed at the deepening furrows on her forehead. "Castle, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"If you have one of your famous rational explanations, Kate, I'd love to hear it."

Kate stood silently gritting her teeth.

"Fine," Castle continued. "Now, the way to free a ghost is to let the world know whatever story he or she has to tell. Morag said she was from Cawdor, the daughter of a Thane of Cawdor who was deposed. I would suggest we start our quest for whatever that story is, in Cawdor."

Kate sighed. "Castle, Cawdor is a place in Macbeth. It's just a play, and a pretty depressing one at that."

"Shakespeare used real locations and historical characters," Castle asserted. "Macbeth may have been fictionalized, but I'm willing to bet Cawdor is real. I'm pretty sure I saw a Cawdor Castle in the tourist directory I was looking at in our hotel room in London. To find out, we just need a place with some decent wifi, and a deliberately primitive room in a stone castle isn't it. Finding local records of the area wouldn't hurt either."

"We're not going to find either one at two A.M., Castle, so let's just climb back into our primitive but warm bed," Kate suggested.

"You had me at bed," Castle agreed.

* * *

Rick rose early, eager to get a start on the mystery of Morag. Leaving Kate to experience a little more time in dreamland, he dressed quickly to make his way outside the stone walls of the castle, to where he could get a signal. Consulting his phone, he determined that there was indeed both a Cawdor and a Cawdor Castle, although it had not yet been erected in the era portrayed in Macbeth. He also decided that the most likely place to find the information he needed would be in the records of Cawdor Parish. His and Kate's itinerary would be definitely undergoing an adjustment. He quickly sent off texts to his extended family to let them know of the change, as well sending pictures for Lily of the castles in both Edinburgh and Cawdor. He returned to his room hoping that Kate would be awake.

* * *

It was almost a four hour drive from Edinburgh to Cawdor, with Castle restlessly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, until Kate demanded to drive. He spent his time in the passenger seat doing what further research he could on his phone and sending off more messages to be relayed to Lily and the twins. They made a brief stop along the way for food and to use restroom facilities, but Castle was too impatient to linger long.

With the Cawdor family still in residence, accommodations at the Cawdor Castle were not available, but Castle managed to secure a nearby cottage, normally intended for fishing vacations. Once he and Kate were settled, he sought out the local records. Castle quickly discovered to his dismay, that there were no official records predating the 1800's. He was directed to a local historian, who had her own collection of papers and tomes dating back much earlier.

* * *

Fenella Campbell peered through her wire rimmed spectacles at the Castles, with the brightest green eyes Rick had ever seen. They seemed even more so in contrast to her white hair and pale wrinkled skin. Though leaning on a cane, she moved with deliberation. "A deposed Thane of Cawdor with a daughter named Morag," she repeated in response to Castle's inquiry. "You understand that the historical King Macbeth did not actually acquire the title of the Thane of Cawdor he killed. That was just Shakespeare telling a spooky story."

Castle nodded. "Yes, I found that in my research. But I have reason to believe that Morag was real."

"Much of the ancient history of the family has been lost," Fenella replied, "and I can't say that the name Morag strikes a chord. But I would be happy to give you access to my papers to make your own search. You have peaked my curiosity both as a historian and as a Campbell, as the Cawdors are part of our clan. If you would like to return tomorrow, I can assemble the documents for you."

"That would be terrific!" Castle exclaimed, his excitement vibrating through the air in the room.

"Yes, thank you very much," Kate added more calmly.

* * *

Despite the quietude of their cottage, Castle slept restlessly, images of dungeons and claymore wielding kings invading his dreams. When he awoke, he was hoping for the jolt of coffee, but the cottage had only been supplied with tea. Fortunately, a local cafe accustomed to catering to tourists, American and otherwise, served the caffeinated brew. Suitably shocked to alertness, Kate and Rick arrived at Fenella Campbell's residence at an agreed upon ten A.M. The historian, true to her word, had piled a table in her library with papers and books bearing references to the early Thanes of Cawdor. Kate and Rick split the work, with speed reading Castle taking the larger stacks.

With a short break when Fenella offered a light lunch, they worked into the late afternoon, when Rick finally discovered something that seemed promising. "Look Kate, this is an account of a local dispute. There were cousins, both claiming the title of Thane of Cawdor. One held the lands and a keep, but the description is nothing like Cawdor Castle."

"Well we know the present Castle was built long after the original Thanes," Kate offered.

"Right," Castle agreed. "Anyway, the cousins Lachlan and Lewis, fought a battle at that keep. Lachlan was defeated by Lewis, who took the lands and the title. It says Lachlan had a daughter who went from house to house begging for help to reclaim her birthright, until Lewis finally had her thrown into a dungeon where she died. There is no name given, but it could have been Morag."

"Or it could have been anything," Kate pointed out.

"True," Castle acknowledged, "But if this was Morag, there is another castle, and we need to find it. That would be where her spirit is trapped. And I bet I know just who to ask."

* * *

Fenella propped her chin on her hand while she thought. "An old keep. If you have a very fertile imagination, that might be a description of a ruin about thirty kilometers from here. It's mostly a pile of stone now. There are many ruined castles in Scotland and most of them have been identified and excavated to some degree or another. That one is at the peak of a rocky hill. It would have been considered a defensible spot, but not the most attractive site for a dig. If there is history yet to be uncovered, it's a more likely spot than most.

"Then who better to uncover it than masters of detection?" Castle declared.

Kate rolled her eyes.

A/N There is a Castle Cawdor. The Cawdor family does live there and it is also a tourist attraction. The birth records in Cawdor are kept by the church and unfortunately only date back to 1855. The Cawdors (originally Calders) are part of Clan Campbell. There was an historical King Macbeth who did not become Thane of Cawdor. Morag and the rest are pure fancy on my part.


	5. Chapter 5

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 5

Planning on setting out for the presumed original Cawdor Castle in the morning, Kate and Rick returned to their cottage. A chill had settled in over the river and a damp breeze blew between the cracks of the wood. Castle used some of the firewood that had been stacked outside to lay a fire. After considerable difficulty getting the damp logs to catch, he searched the cottage for something he could use for tinder. The cleaning staff had been very conscientious and there didn't seem to be anything, then Kate spied a corner of a newspaper poking out from behind the writing desk. She pulled on it and a whole local paper slid out. "Hey Castle, look." She began tearing off sheets to crumple as fire starters.

"Whoa whoa!" Castle exclaimed, grabbing for a page. "Kate, this is a story about Donald Ross, who claims to be a descendant of Lachlin, Thane of Cawdor." He quickly read the lead. "This says he wanted to excavate what he thought was the original Cawdor Castle, but he couldn't get the funding together."

"Does it say where the castle is?" Kate asked.

Castle carefully scanned the story. "No, but there is a picture."

Kate looked over his shoulder. "Castle, that's just a pile of rock."

"Which is exactly what Fenella Campbell said the castle we're going to check out tomorrow is," Rick replied gleefully. "We can see if it matches this picture, and if it does, we contact Donald Ross. He must have had idea about what he'd find there and some plan for unearthing it. In the meantime, I think a celebration is in order. I'll get the fire going and we can break out the bottle of scotch I bought on our way back from Fenella's."

"Sounds like a plan Castle, then maybe we can get a fire of our own going."

Rick pulled her in for a kiss. "An even better plan."

* * *

The fire leaped in the grate as Morag emerged from the flames. "Thane Richard, I hear naught tidings of your quest. You and Lady Katherine must make haste. I am withering here in my prison. Every day another spark in my soul becomes dark. I beseech thee, find those who would set me free."

Rick lurched up in the dampness of sheets soaked in his sweat. Kate reached out to lay a hand on his arm. "Bad dream, Babe?"

Castle swiped the moisture from his face. "It was Morag. She's suffering Kate. Whatever limbo she's in is killing her spirit. We need to find the tether holding her to this earth and cut it."

Kate up beside him and pressed her head into his shoulder. "We will, Babe, we will."

* * *

The trip to the possible site of the old Cawder Keep was not without bumps. A paved road became gravel, then finally just rutted dirt. The Castle's rental car made it to the foot of the hill topped by the tumbledown stone, but had neither the power nor the traction to make it further. It was impossible to get a clear enough view to determine if the stones at the summit matched the picture Castle had brought along. "Looks like we've got a hike ahead of us," he observed.

"That is pretty much what we expected when we put our packs together, Castle," Kate noted, having also picked sturdy boots for the day, rather than her preferred stratospheric footwear.

The climb was not easy. Loose earth was interspersed with rocks. Thistles, the national flower of Scotland, grew high, with sharp thorns capable of penetrating pants legs and long sleeves. "You know, I read something once about Viking invaders being defeated by these things," Castle remarked, pointing to the treacherous weeds.

"Viking invaders had nothing on New Yorkers," Kate declared, and no flower is going to keep me from going up a hill."

When they finally made it to the top, they sank down to rest on one of the massive stones of the ruined structure, and chugged water from the bottles they had brought with them. Rick handed Kate one of the only snack bars they'd been able to find at a local shop. "Oatmeal and honey. When in Scotland..." Kate laughed and bit into the welcome shot of energy. After they'd sat for a few minutes, Castle stretched and stood up. "We need to find an angle on this thing we can compare to the image from the newspaper story." They began to circle the structure until Kate stopped in her tracks and pulled out her cell phone. She snapped a picture and showed it to Rick. "Here Castle, this looks just like it."

"So it does," Castle agreed. "Let's poke around and see what we can find." Wind and rain had worn the surface of the stone smooth over the centuries, but Castle found a faint imprint on a piece of shattered rock. He pressed a sheet of paper against it and used the strokes of a pencil to bring up a circular image. "Kate, what do you see?"

Kate tilted her head and gazed at the rough impression. "Maybe a hand holding some leaves. I can't quite make out the letters around it. What is that first word? Spam?"

"I don't think they had either glutinous canned meat or computer junk mail back when this structure was assembled," Castle mused. He snapped pictures of both the image and the original stone. "I'm going to send these off to Alexis. Maybe she and Sergei can put their heads together and figure out some way to enhance them. If nothing else, it should distract my older daughter from Bernard's diaper rash. Sarah already told them what to use on it, and Sergei says it's healing, but you know how obsessive Alexis can get."

"It does run in the family, Castle," Kate commented. "How many times have you checked on Lily and the twins since we've been here?"

"I take the fifth," Castle pled. "But anyway, I'll send the pictures. We should look around some more."

Kate glanced up at the sky and shook her head. "I don't know Castle. It looks like it's clouding over. Scotland is not exactly known for dry weather. I don't want to climb down this hill in the rain. It was bad enough getting up here."

Castle turned his eyes to the gathering gray. "You have a point. Just one more..." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Never mind. Let's get out of here!"

Descending the hill was even tougher than climbing it, with the dirt sliding from beneath their feet and the thistles blown against them by the gusting wind. They had made it about two thirds of the way down when the clouds began to release their load. By the time they returned to the car, they were soaked, mud splattered, and miserable.

* * *

The water heater at the cottage was small, but would provide enough hot water for a long shower, provided Rick and Kate took it together. The enclosure was tiny, especially when compared to that in their castle in Fieldston, but they both squeezed in, letting the warmth spread through their bodies while they fought the mud with soap and washcloths. Finally clean, they toweled off, pulled on pajamas and wrapped themselves in robes. Castle threw a couple more logs on the fire and they sank down together to the woven wool rug in front of it. Castle almost expected to see Morag in the flames, but that night, their ghost left them to huddle in the comfort of the blaze, in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Distress from the Dungeon

Chapter 6

Using ground beans and a coffee maker he and Kate had purchased, Castle brewed a small pot of dark brew. There was no way it would be up to level provided by his machine at home, but it was warm and caffeinated. Taking a sip, he winced and added sugar. "Have you figured out how to get in touch with Donald Ross?" Kate asked.

"I googled him and there was no phone number, but I found out where he works. He's a teacher at a school not too far from here. It's like one of those residential schools I remember with a shudder from my youth. I figure we could go see him late this afternoon when classes are over. By that time we may even have heard something from Alexis about the imprint on the rock. In the meantime, I thought we could go over to Cawdor Castle," Castle proposed. "They're having a matinee preview of the open air performance of Much Ado About Nothing. I doubt that the guy playing Dogberry will be as good as the one in the Joss Whedon movie, but it should still be fun. They had a performance of Macbeth too, but we missed it. It's kind of a picnic thing. You bring chairs or a blanket, and food. We should be able to find someplace around here to provide us with a nice spread. We can go see Ross after the play."

Kate toyed with the sash on her robe. "That sounds like a plan for the afternoon, Castle. What did you have in mind for this morning?"

Castle pulled the sash loose and drew her tight against his body. "Oh I imagine we can find a way to amuse ourselves if we think about it."

Kate traced his mouth with a fingertip. "I think I've thought of something already."

* * *

A local shop was obviously experienced in providing picnics for tourists. The Castles were able to rent a hamper equipped with plates, flatware, and linen napkins. It was packed with smoked salmon with toasted seed salad and lemon dressing, as well as a plate of deviled eggs. Cautioned that the grass at Castle Cawdor would still be wet from the rain of the day before, Rick also rented a pair of folding canvas chairs, complete with footrests. He picked up tickets he had reserved online and he and Kate found a spot to enjoy the performance.

As had been the tradition in Shakespeare's day, all the parts, including the women, were played by men. Beatrice's speech about needing a man to stand up for her, had a double meaning added to its poignancy, when delivered by a man in drag. It was obvious that the people of Shakespeare's time were in on a joke, diluted in modern productions where women were actually played by women. The costumes were lovingly crafted and as authentic as possible with modern materials, and the music was played on Elizabethan era instruments. Enchanted, the audience applauded enthusiastically, with Rick one of the first to rise for a standing ovation.

As they were leaving the castle grounds, a text with an attached picture arrived from Alexis. It was of the Ross Clan coat of arms. Inscribed in a circle was a hand holding laurel leaves. It was topped by a motto reading, "Spem Successus Alit." Alexis noted that the words meant success nourishes hope. She also added that Bernard's rash was clearing up.

"I was pretty sure the word wasn't 'spam,' although I can see that motto being endlessly re-tweeted," Castle quipped. "So whatever that pile of rock is, There was a Ross there at some point. Now we really need to seek out the present day Ross."

* * *

After returning the hamper and chairs to the shop, Castle and Kate made the trip to Stonecliff Academy. Donald Ross was not the image of the strapping Scotsman. His build was slight. At one hundred and seventy five centimeters he was closer to Kate's height than Rick's. His hair and eyes were an unremarkable brown and his glasses had slipped down his nose. He regarded the Rick with curiosity and some awe. "I read _Sammy_ , Mr. Castle. Brilliant book. The feelings you captured could have been voiced by many of my students. What brings you to see me?"

Castle held up his phone and showed Ross pictures of the stone imprint, both the original and the enhanced version. "We found this on a rock at the ruin you were attempting to excavate. We believe that location may be tied to someone I'm - looking into for a story. She was a woman named Morag, daughter of Lachlin, Thane of Cawdor."

"That is astonishing!" Ross exclaimed. "As the history of our family tells it, I am a descendant of Ewan, a son of Lachlin who was banished after his father was deposed by Lewis. The story is that Morag never accepted her father's fall and was imprisoned by Lewis in the original Cawdor Castle until she died. I believe that ruin is all that is left of that Castle, but I've never been able to gather the funding to establish that as a fact."

"What do you need?" Castle asked.

"I need a crew of men with all terrain vehicles to get some equipment up that hill to lift the stones. Fifty thousand pounds would do it, or at least make a start. I believe there may be signs of a grave site underneath. If so, that could confirm the history I believe to be a fact. I received all the permits, I was just never able to raise the money. A teacher's salary doesn't go far. and with all the tourist money that flows in for the Castle Cawdor that stands now, there wasn't too much excitement about creating a distraction," Ross explained.

"If I provided the funding, how fast would you be able to get the work started?" Castle inquired.

"Pretty much immediately," Ross replied. "I had tentatively lined up a workforce. Quite a few lads around here are anxious to pick up the extra money. The vehicles and equipment are available for hire as well. They are used for many purposes in this area."

"Then fifty thousand pounds you shall have," Castle declared. "I can have it wired to a local account. Call your crew and let me know when they're ready to roll."

* * *

It was a few days before Donald Ross was able to make anything happen. Rick and Kate used some of the time to explore the present Castle Cawdor and some to tool around the Scottish countryside. The best of the time was spent in the cottage, where no work intruded. Even Morag, perhaps aware that all that could be done for her was in process, took a break on invading Castle's dreams.

When Donald Ross signaled that work was about to begin, Castle was not as anxious as he had expected to be to make his way back to the thistle infested hillside. One upside was that this time he and Kate were able to ride in vehicles capable of scaling the slope, and arrived at the ruined structure none the worse for wear. Hoists were set up, powered by truck mounted motors. The Castles watched as several large stones were raised. The dirt underneath was carefully brushed away, revealing what looked like the edge of a grave marker.

A/N They really did do a production of Much Ado at Castle Cawdor this year with men playing the women's parts. They also did Macbeth. The rest of the chapter is total fiction, except for the Ross Crest, which is accurate. _Sammy_ is a literature book Castle wrote in _Life Goes On_. It won a Pulitzer Prize.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N at the end of Life Goes On, Kate graduated from law school. She was set to work with lawyers volunteering at a charitable foundation, Fill the Cracks (FTC), which Castle set up to help people whose problems have, for one reason or another, fallen through the cracks of the system.

Distress from the Dungeons

Chapter 7

The stones from the castle appeared to have fallen on what was an ancient graveyard. As the day wore on, more stones were lifted and more markers uncovered. Unable to get away from his classes, Donald Ross couldn't be on site. Rick and Kate did the best they could to take over the more exacting work. With small shovels and brushes they slowly uncovered the remains of grave markers. Much of the inscriptions on the stones had been worn away by time and ground water. Their efforts yielded very few clues. When the crew quit for the day, the couple returned to their cottage, exhausted and frustrated.

Sipping hot broth from large stoneware mugs, they clung to each other in front of the fire. To Castle, the dance of the flames from the logs seemed to mock him. What he needed to secure Morag's release was hiding, just beyond the reach of his senses. Kate pressed her head comfortingly into his shoulder. "It's only been one day Babe, it would have been a miracle to find something this fast."

Castle sighed. "You're right, but we don't have that much time, Kate. We're returning to the states in a few days. I have commitments to fulfill and you have work waiting for you. Don't you have a trial coming up soon? And we need to get back to the kids. After all of this, we may have to leave Morag trapped in the eternal nightmare of her cell."

Kate brushed back hair that threatened to fall in his eyes. "We have those days, Castle. We'll make the most of them. Anything beyond that is out of our control. Look, we're both about ready to drop. Let's get some sleep, so we can go at it flat out in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right," Castle agreed, as they joined hands to help each other up.

* * *

Morag lay weeping in the dirty straw that barely covered the cold assault the stone floor made against her body. "Thane Richard, why have you deserted me? I placed my faith in you and it has been snatched away as a falcon grabs a helpless pigeon in its talons. Please, return and restore my hope."

"I'm here," Castle called. "I'm here and so is Lady Katherine. The quest continues."

Castle felt Kate's hand on his shoulder. "Rick, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

Castle's eyes opened slowly as he fought his way out of the grasp of his dream. "Kate, it was Morag. She's desperate."

"Or you are," Kate suggested gently. "You want a happy ending to this story so much that your subconscious created the dream."

"Maybe," Castle conceded. "But I don't think so Kate. What time is it?' He grabbed for his watch. "The sun will be up soon anyway. I'm gonna start some coffee and grab a shower. By the time we get to the site, the crew should be starting for their work. Donald Ross said he'd be able to make it for part of the day too."

* * *

As more stones were lifted, more of the burial ground was uncovered, leading to more tedious work unearthing the markers. Donald Ross showed up after noon, while the crew was eating lunches they'd brought with them. Castle stubbornly continued working while Kate tried to coax him to to take a break. He threw his brush down and pointed at a faint curve etched into the most recently uncovered marker. "Kate, what does that look like to you?"

Kate squinted at the marking. "It doesn't look like part of a letter. It doesn't look like much of anything."

Castle brushed away more dirt. "It's part of a wing, a bird's wing," he asserted.

"It is," Donald Ross agreed, looking on. "Can you clear the rest of it?"

Castle continued brushing, revealing more of the outline. Kate wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Any New Yorker would recognize that. It looks like one of the flying rats known as pigeons."

"Kate!" Castle exclaimed, "Morag referred to a pigeon in my dream."

Ross' eyes lit as he rocked on his heels. "According to family legend, that was an endearment Lachlin had for her. He called her his pigeon." He grabbed another brush and crouched on his haunches next to Castle. "We need to see the rest of that inscription." They brushed furiously. "That looks like the ancient form of an 'M' and that could be an 'R'. This is it! This is Morag's resting place and this is the original Castle Cawdor. The history of our family is confirmed. We've done it!"

A wind rose, whipping around them. "Look out!" a member of the crew yelled, as a pulley broke loose, hurtling toward Kate. Leaping up, Castle pushed her out of the way. The flying metal grazed his head as it crashed to the ground. Castle fell unconscious on the rocky soil.

* * *

Castle tossed restlessly against his pillow. "Has he been like this all night?" Dr. Marini asked.

"He calmed down a few times and it seemed like the fever might be breaking, but then he'd be like this again," Kate said. "He's been muttering something about Morag and Cawdor. It makes no sense. And look at this, she said, pointing to red dots on his arms. He has them on his legs too. It's like he's been pricked by something."

Marini examined the marks. "I've seen these before on my patients who've returned from Scotland. They get them from hiking where there are thistles. Has he been in Scotland?"

"No," Kate insisted. "We've been in London ever since our plane landed. We were supposed to be going to Scotland today, to Edinburgh. Castle was reading about Scotland on the plane out." Kate picked up Castle's tablet and searched the article he was reading. "This is all about Edinburgh, but there's nothing about a Morag, Cawdor, or thistles."

"Marini shook her head. "Then I can't explain what's been happening. Look, I'm going to give him a shot to bring his fever down, but if it doesn't bring him out of this, he'll have to be taken to hospital."

The doctor prepared a hypodermic and stuck it in Castle's arm. Kate watched anxiously. Castle seemed to slowly emerge from a dream. His movements quieted and his face relaxed. Then his eyes sprang open. "Kate!"

Kate squeezed his hand."I'm right here, Babe."

"I need my computer." Castle insisted.

"Mr. Castle, you should just lie quietly," Marini urged. "You've had a very bad night."

Castle drew himself up against the pillows. He rubbed gingerly at a sore spot on his head. "And there is a struggling spirit who has had some very bad centuries," he protested. "That ends today. I have a tale to write. Soon the whole world will know the story of Morag, daughter of Lachlin, Thane of Cawdor."

Finis

I had originally intended to go back to the Ian universe after finishing my future history with the Castle coda. I've changed my mind. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to pick up with Life Goes On 2. The Life Goes On universe will continue. I hope you'll join me as the ride begins again. Happy Halloween everyone! Love, Sally


End file.
